


Corfu Comes to Brooklyn

by prfctdaze



Series: Malec One-Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Post 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus plans a mini-vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corfu Comes to Brooklyn

The silky sheet had dropped just below Alec's lower back. He cradled the pillow with both arms, still slumbering peacefully, while the morning sun began to peek out over the horizon. The light slowly filtered through the apartment windows and bathed Alec's strong body in warmth.

Magnus watched the scene from his side of the bed, how the warmth gradually became too warm and Alec began to stir from slight discomfort. It would've been easy to conjure a cooling spell over him and lull him back to tranquil sleep, but Magnus quite enjoyed the Alexander Lightwood Ritual of Waking Up.

Since they'd become lovers a little over a week ago and Alec had been staying over at his apartment every night, Magnus had gotten used to his adorable little quirks and couldn't get enough of them. Morning Alec gave Magnus particular pleasure. The way his muscles slightly twitched and the soft little moan he uttered before his long eyelashes started to flutter. How he would hug the pillow tighter and his hips would push into the mattress just enough to relieve his morning erection.

A couple times Magnus awakened in Alec's embrace, arms and legs tangled. Those occasions were his favorites. Sleepy, waking Alec would curl into his body even further and rub himself against Magnus. If he was particularly aroused, Alec would mouth at Magnus's chin, neck, collarbone, anything within the path of his lips. Magnus's pliant body was ready, willing, and able to be anything and everything Alec needed for waking up.

Once Alec fully came to, embarrassment always hit him. Most times he'd rush off to the bathroom to brush his teeth or wash the sleep out of his eyes. Or adjust himself. Magnus wasn't sure. Twice Magnus convinced Alec he was perfect as is and he didn't need to run away. The first time they made love and then held each other while the morning light washed over their bodies. The second time they had a full-on make out session like a couple of horny teenagers.

"Why do you always stare at me?" The voice was gruff and still half-asleep.

"Mmm...because you are worthy of being stared at, my darling." Magnus leaned down and placed a kiss to Alec's shoulder. "So worthy."

He grasped Alec's arm before he could make a quick getaway. "Come here, Alexander. Don't leave."

"I'll just be a minute."

"Alec," Magnus pouted.

"What? I have to pee, okay?"

"Oh, alright. I suppose that's allowed."

"Thank you."

Magnus was placated by a quick kiss, on the mouth no less, before Alec scampered off to the bathroom.

When he returned Magnus greeted Alec with open arms. Alec slid his long body next to Magnus and wrapped up into the hug. 

"You smell so good," Alec breathed. "Why are you so perfect?"

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and grinned. The intense gaze immediately caused Alec to blush and duck his head into Magnus's shoulder.

"Ah! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing," Magnus laughed. "You're adorable. And sweet. And sexy. And perfect. _You_ are the perfect one, Alexander."

He pushed Alec to his back and began to massage his shoulders and chest. The feel of Alec underneath his hands was something Magnus would never get enough of. Hard muscle, soft hair, the tremble of his body as he dipped lower and lower to rest at the waistband of Alec's boxers.

"Yes," Alec whispered with eyes closed.

After a few seconds Alec opened his eyes. "Magnus?"

"You know, I was thinking we should go on vacation. Somewhere tropical. I want to see you in swim trunks. Something tight and...revealing."

Alec chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, as tempting as that sounds, I have a lot of work to do. I can't go on vacation."

"Well, you're free today. Remember, darling, I can portal us anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. What about Corfu? Or maybe -"

"Magnus, I can't. With everything going on, I don't feel comfortable being so far away from everything. Everyone."

"I know, Alexander. I'm sorry. I just thought something fun would take your mind off things."

Magnus leaned forward and kissed him. Alec surprised him by deepening the kiss, opening his mouth wide and sucking Magnus's tongue inside. Their breaths were fast and loud as the kiss became more fervent and needy. Until Alec suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, never apologize for kissing me. Particularly like that. What's wrong?"

"I'm just...I wish things were different. I wish I could go to Corfu or wherever with you. I could use a break but I'm so worried about Jace. It's been weeks on end without any word. We have no idea where he is or what's going on. And it's been quiet on the Valentine front, which is concerning."

Magnus ran his fingers soothingly up and down Alec's arms. "You're doing everything you can. It's been hard on you. On all of you. You _do_ need a break. But I understand why you don't want to leave -

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed suddenly. He gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"You just stay there. I'll be right back."

******

"Everything okay?" Magnus asked when he returned to the bedroom.

"Yeah." Alec put his phone down on the nightstand. "Just checking in with Izzy. Clary is really having a rough day. She's trying to cheer her up. What's that?"

"This, my sweet Alexander, is your uniform for the day."

Alec's eyes widened at the swim trunks Magnus held up with his finger.

" _That's_ my uniform? Don't you think it's a bit skimpy?"

Magnus grinned mischievously. "Not at all. Now this -" 

He stopped talking long enough to pull off his robe and unveiled the tiniest silvery piece of cloth. "This I would call 'skimpy'." With a sweeping gesture for dramatic effect, he turned around to model the tight swimsuit. "But I think it makes my ass look good. What do you think?"

Alec coughed. "Um...Yeah...Yeah, it looks really good."

"Thank you, darling," Magnus purred and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Now get up and get dressed. We have adventures ahead of us."

Even though they'd had sex several times, Alec still insisted on changing in the bathroom. Magnus thought there was something rather charming about his boyfriend's shyness. 

The swim trunks were black metallic and tight and rather short. Magnus thought they were spectacular. Alec maybe not so much. But he was being a good sport about it and indulging Magnus's crazy whims.

"Where are you taking me?"

The pink blindfold around Alec's eyes started to slip.

"Almost there." Magnus guided him by the arm a few more steps. "Here we are!"

Alec pulled the blindfold off and stared, wide-eyed and full of wonder. 

Lush flora and tropical trees surrounded a villa overlooking sand and sea. A thatch roof gazebo with billowing sheer white panels for walls housed a sofa with enormous pillows and a cocktail table. On the table was a pitcher and several glasses of Rhum Swizzle with colorful umbrellas and a fruit and cheese tray. The gazebo was positioned just off a rectangular pool with ornate fountains shooting streams into the turquoise water. A teakwood deck filled with cabana chairs and loungers completed the resort look.

"Where are we?"

Magnus beamed. "Well, this is actually the larger guest bedroom and the bathroom - maybe just the shower and tub portion - but it's been redesigned for our vacation day! What do you think?"

"Is that the ocean?"

"It's a glamour. But this is a real pool."

Magnus took off and plunged into the pool to demonstrate. He whipped his head around to shake off excess water and wiped his eyes, makeup still perfectly intact. "The water feels great! Join me?"

It took everything within Magnus not to whistle when Alec removed his robe to reveal the shiny black swim trunks. They hugged his body like a second skin and left little to the imagination. And oh, Magnus could imagine all sorts of things. 

Alec quickly jumped in and made a big splash. "This is amazing, Magnus. You are amazing."

Swimming closer, Alec put his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled their bodies together. He swooped in and captured Magnus's lips, teasing him with kitten licks until the warlock could take it no longer and he devoured Alec's mouth. Tongues grappled for control and Alec seemingly had the upper hand until Magnus grabbed his ass and squeezed. Alec bucked into him and lost control, mouth wide open to Magnus's torrential tongue fuck. Panting and moaning, Alec pulled on Magnus's dark hair.

The sensation went straight to Magnus's cock. "Mmm, darling, we can't..."

"What?" Alec chased Magnus's lips as he began to pull away.

"You made me forget that I invited guests. And here they are!"

Alec turned around and practically swallowed half the water in the pool. "What the hell?"

"Hey, big brother. What 'cha doing?" Isabelle smirked.

"By the angel, Magnus! Seriously?"

Magnus leaned in and whispered in Alec's ear, "I thought this would be a perfect way to lift Clary's spirits, and you and Izzy and even myself need a break now and again -"

"But why would you have me put _this_ on? It's embarrassing."

"It's just the girls. They don't care about - What are you doing here, Shirwin?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Alec said.

Simon stood in the doorway and looked out at the beach scene before him.

"You can come out," Magnus said. "It's artificial light. No one is going to get a suntan today. Or burst into flames if one is a vampire."

"So I wore this fantastic suit for nothing?" Isabelle pouted. She flipped her dark hair and stripped off her dress to uncover a black and white polka dot two piece swimsuit with hot pink accents.

Magnus winked. "I wouldn't say it's for nothing, my dear. You look stunning."

"Agreed," Simon said. "You and Clary both look...uh...very nice."

Clary's suit was more modest but just as stunning and they soon joined Magnus and Alec in the pool. It didn't take much convincing for Simon to shuck his jeans and t-shirt and jump in. Alec treaded water back in the corner until Magnus was finally able to convince him they wouldn't bite. Well, except maybe Simon. Alec was not amused.

Being the perfect host, Magnus climbed out of the pool and walked over to the gazebo to retrieve drinks and food.

"Damn, Magnus! Nice ass!" Isabelle shouted.

He turned slightly and grinned.

"Izzy, stop it," Alec scolded.

"Oh, come on, Alec," she teased. "I'm just admiring my big bro is getting some of -"

"Please shut up!"

Isabelle, Clary, and Simon looked at one another with wide eyes and grins pasted on their faces.

Magnus bent down at the pool's edge with the drinks tray and passed the Rhum Swizzles around. "Please don't tease Alexander. That's my job."

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled at Magnus.

They took a few sips until Simon spilled his drink in the pool - Magnus quickly magicked the mess away - and then they took the party to the deck of loungers and comfortable chairs to continue drinking and eating. 

Alec was the last to get out of the pool. All eyes were on him and he hesitated to take the final steps up the ladder.

"We won't look at you, Alexander. Well, of course, _I_ will but everyone else," Magnus said pointedly, "will not. Right?"

"Not a chance," Clary giggled.

"Why would I want to look at my brother's ass? Now yours, Magnus -"

"Isabelle!" Alec's exasperation was evident.

"You know, now that you're getting laid, I would've thought you wouldn't be so uptight."

"Izzy," Magnus tutted and shook his head. 

"You know I love you, Alec, right?"

"I know. You know you're a pain in the ass, Izzy, right?"

She laughed. "Get out of the pool and join us."

Alec took the last steps up and water rushed down his long legs as he exited the pool. He walked toward his robe on one of the benches when a high-pitched screech of a wolf whistle echoed throughout the little tropical haven.

Alec swerved around and glared at Simon.

"What? I thought it was appropriate!"

"Save it for Raphael," Magnus whispered under his breath as he passed by the vampire.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I do have to agree about the appropriateness, darling," Magnus soothed as he put the robe around Alec's body and kissed his nose. "Now come join us. You need to eat something."

******

"That was a smashing success, don't you think?"

"It was fun," Alec said quietly.

"What's wrong, Alexander?"

Magnus slid over to fully invade Alec's space on his side of the bed. Alec's strong arms encircled his body. He tightened the embrace and kissed Magnus's cheek.

"Just what Izzy said about me being uptight. I guess I am. I don't mean to be."

"You've bottled up your emotions for most of your life. And now you're finally being true to yourself. It will take some time for you to be comfortable in your own skin."

"That's just it. I mean, why do you waste your time with me? You can have anyone -"

"Alexander Lightwood, do not ever say that. You aren't a waste of my time. You're a gift, something to treasure. I am honored that you want to spend your time with me."

His mouth crashed against Alec's, full of passion and want and need. They fully explored each other with massaging tongues, moans, and harsh intakes of breath. The heated kiss lasted until Magnus broke away, desperate to mouth at Alec's skin. He kissed and licked his way along Alec's body, giving extra attention to his erect nipples. Sucking one and then the other in his mouth, lightly nipping with teeth, and then soothing with his tongue.

The tremor of Alec's lower half soon grew to near convulsions as Magnus's skilled mouth massaged over the front of his boxers, nosing into the hardness and relishing in the smell and warmth.

"Magnus!"

"I want you inside me, Alexander."

They hadn't yet assumed that particular position in their young relationship. Magnus was desperate for Alec's cock. Alec's pupils were blown wide and he nodded his head.

"You just lie back, darling. I'll take care of you."

Magnus retrieved the necessary supplies of lube and a condom from the nightstand. He barely took the time to finger himself for preparation. The burn of Alec's big cock was too delicious to resist; Magnus wanted to feel completely claimed and well and truly fucked.

He took off his pajamas and then stripped the boxers from Alec's body. Once the condom was in place, Magnus hovered over his cock and slowly lowered until Alec was ball's deep. 

"Mmm..." 

The soft sounds from Alec's mouth slowly rose in volume while Magnus moved up and down, swiveling his body to hit just the right spot, again and again. He ran his fingers along Alec's muscled chest, pinching his nipples and drowning in the full sensation. Pre-come leaked onto Alec's stomach and Magnus's hips were suddenly grasped as Alec pushed his hips up, up, up.

"Oh, fuck!" Alec shouted.

"That's it, darling. Oh! Right there!"

They came at the same time, Magnus's cock never even being touched but painting over Alec's body.

"Fuck," Alec panted. "Magnus..."

Alec reached for Magnus and he leaned down to kiss him; Alec still inside him and Magnus not quite ready to give him up.

"You're amazing," Alec said in-between kisses.

"Hmm... _You_ are amazing. I love you."

As soon as he said it, fear hit Magnus square in the chest. Alec's wide, confused eyes only fueled his fear.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"Your eyes," Alec breathed. "They're beautiful."

"What?" Magnus realized the glamour slipped for one of his warlock marks. "Shit, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Magnus lifted and separated their bodies. He quickly cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers and moved to his side of the bed. Alec immediately followed behind.

"Hey, what's wrong? You know you don't have to hide from me."

"I know," Magnus said softly. 

Alec intertwined their fingers and lowered his head to Magnus's chest, placing a kiss before resting against Magnus's heart. His warm breath felt comforting.

"I love you, too."

For a moment Magnus stopped breathing. Then he smiled and kissed the top of Alec's head, knowing that after centuries of lost loves and heartbreak and closing himself off, he'd finally found the one.


End file.
